Fangirls
by Addicted to Dean W
Summary: SMOSH, IANTHONY. Ian and Anthony have a perfect friendship, in appearance, but a chatroom will show them the truth they're hiding for years. Warning: Gay kiss and swearings. 3 Chapters. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fangirls

Summary: Ian and Anthony have a perfect friendship, in appearance, but some fangirls chatroom will show them the truth they're hiding for years.

Pairing: Ianthony, of course.

AN: Just a little fanfic I wrote for the april monthly challenge on . I hope you'll like it.

**_00oo00oo00_**

You know, in real life, truth and lies are very distincts. They're sometimes difficult to take, but they exist. Good and evil. Fully divested. Unfortunately, or fortunately, there is a place on earth where these two ideas are not as well defined. Internet. A place where you can be sexually attracted to anyone or anything, a place where you can love incest and rape without looking like a freak who should consult, a place where you can show your secrets in complete freedom without ever having to say it's from you ... and that's the place where our story begins.

'YaoiForEver3011' says: OMG! And then, Dean entered the room with a look so worried. When he saw Sam, he seemed just so relieved! I thought he was going to jump on him and make love to him with passion! : 3  
'Mixy2456' says: Oh Yes! I saw this episode and I thought the same thing too! Hey, I started a new story SasuNaru. Wanna read it?  
'YaoiForEver3011' says: Of course! Oh wait, I have to go. My roommate came back from the groceries. Talk to you later! Oh! I just finished an Ianthony sooo great! You have to read it!  
'Mixy2456' says: Ok that's good. Talk to you later. 3 I love you Mary!  
'YaoiForEver3011' says: I love you more Lily! See you tonight!  
_YaoiForEver3011 is offline_

"Ian?"

Anthony entered the room of his friend who looked up from the computer with fatigue.

"Oh, hi Ant. How was this date?"

"Oh don't mention it! Disgusting! Seriously, it looks like all the girls I meet are Kalel's followers on youtube so they all saw the video where this whore bitch me! They accept the appointment just to tell me in the face that I'm a bastard."

The boy hid his face in his hands and sighed deeply. Ian patted his back sympathetically and an awkward silence settled down.

"Hmm ... I prepared the supper if you wish. Tonight we eat chicken with potatoes"

"Pff. A typical meal, but whatever"

"Hey! If you're not happy you can go fuck yourself! I made the supper and I just finished editing our next video then you have no right to whine asshole!"

"Wow Ian, relax! I'm sorry, man. I just had a wave of tiredness"

"And you almost got my hand in your face. Arg… sorry dude. You are not the only one tired here."

"Yeah, we need to get out of our mind. I suggest that we make a great night out dude! We should rent a movie, eat your dinner and some chips while watching TV until we die of exhaustion!"

Ian nodded with a great shout of joy and they raced to the kitchen, pushing like kids. It promised to be a beautiful evening.

"Anthony?"  
The boy groaned as he felt the hand of his friend's shaking his shoulder.  
"Arg, leave me alone Ian..."  
"Ant, are you sure you're fine there?"  
Anthony opened his eyes with difficulty and the first thing he saw was Ian leaned over him, the first rays of sun light coming down on his hair and make it a little blurry. From the point of view of Anthony, it quite looked like to angelic appearances of the bad supernatural films. He slapped himself mentally, drove that thought out of his mind and found out with surprise that he was half lying on the coffee table.  
"What the fuck am I doing here?"  
"It's to you to tell me" laughed Ian. "You fail asleep on the couch during the movie yesterday so I went to bed and this morning I found you on the table. HAHA!"  
"Hush! We shouldn't have drunk that much beer yesterday. I do not feel well..."  
"Come on man! It's not a few beers that will explain your sleeping table. HAHA!"  
"Shut up and help me to get up. Oh man, my back hurts as hell!"  
"I can understand a little. Well, I made waffles for breakfast. They are on the counter. See you just now!"

"Wow, you're leaving?"  
"Yeah. My mother wants to repaint the kitchen so I'll help her."  
"Ok. You will bring back some TP. It is the last roll"  
"It's good. Bye!"  
"Bye!"  
Ian quickly grabbed his keys and left the room with a last hand sign for his friend. Anthony stretched somehow and moved to the corner of the counter to eat. Thin, he now had all the dishes from breakfast AND dinner to wash. He sent his roommate to hell in his head and ate his waffle thinking that basically, all roommates should look like this. A friendship between two friends who had shit from time to time.

_WeAllLoveIanthony1609 has logged on_  
'YaoiForEver3011' says: Hey, a new member?  
'WeAllLoveIanthony1609' says: Yes, Hi. I just found this group so here I am.  
'YaoiForEver3011' says: It's great! Everyone is always welcome here. If you need anything you can come see me or go talk with Mixy2456. This is the oldest member of the group. By the way, I love your nickname.  
'WeAllLoveIanthony1609' says: I'll remember that and thank you, this is my favorite couple.  
'YaoiForEver3011' says: For real? Me too! They are so cute! My favorite is Anthony. And you?  
'WeAllLoveIanthony1609' says: Mine is Ian. His eyes are just so beautiful! And he has one of those butts! : P  
'YaoiForEver3011' says: Oh! Looks like we have a little perverse here. Haha.  
'WeAllLoveIanthony1609' says: No, point out that someone has a nice ass does not make someone a pervert.  
'YaoiForEver3011' says: If you say so.  
'WeAllLoveIanthony1609' says: I have a question.  
'YaoiForEver3011' says: Feel free.

'WeAllLoveIanthony1609' says: Well as I'm new, I don't necessarily understand the principle of the site ...: S I don't even understand how I managed to register.  
'YaoiForEver3011' says: Oh, it's very simple you'll see. This is a chat site yaoiste which is divided into the different couples. Once you're registered, you are automatically friends with everyone. From there you can have private conversations (like now) or you can click on the forum to talk with everyone. To keep the name of someone you liked. You go right click it and place it in your favorites. Much easier to find someone like that.  
'WeAllLoveIanthony1609' says: It's really simpler now. Thank you. You are a member for how long?  
'YaoiForEver3011' says: For two and a half years already. Since, I made several friends here. Don't worry. I'm sure you'll like it here.  
'WeAllLoveIanthony1609' says: I'm sure too. Oh, I gotta go. Talk to you later! By the way, my name's Misha.  
'YaoiForEver3011' says: Mine' Mary. See you later!  
'WeAllLoveIanthony1609' says: Bye!  
_WeAllLoveIanthony1609 is offline_

Ian and Anthony swung at the park and, if it wasn't about their size, one would have thought they were two children who had just discovered the pleasure of reaching the sky. They laughed heartily, dared each other to go higher and higher and occasionally missed the ground to prove their courage.  
"Ah! You can't beat that!" boasted Ian after making a ridiculous stunt.  
"You think so? I'm sure I can do ten times better!"  
Anthony jumped out of his swing in full swing and landed on his feet, unlike Ian who had to make a roll to avoid breaking his legs.  
"Oh! In your teeth asshole!"  
"Pff. Mine was more beautiful."  
"Well ... yes, laughed Anthony."  
"Hey guys! Guys!"  
The two friends turned and saw Brian coming.  
"Hi Peter" greeted the two youtubers with an unwelcoming grin.  
"Guys, everyone is looking for you! We're supposed to film the video for Friday today!"  
Ian stifled a groan that could have hid the sigh of Anthony.  
"Urgh it's good. Anyway the kids were starting to become impatient to get their swings."

Anthony laughed, noticing a group of young ladies on the module that was waiting patiently for them to leave the swings. Then Brian drew them after him and they returned to work by mimicking grossly Peter in his back and laughing.

'YaoiForEver3011' says: Hey, a ghost!  
'WeAllLoveIanthony1609' says: Yes sorry. I was taken by my job.  
'YaoiForEver3011' says: Oh, I understand. I'm too. But coming back in the yaois helps a bit to decompress sometime.  
'WeAllLoveIanthony1609' says: Really. It helps me to dream. To see all these beautiful love stories, we begin to believe that ours might be possible.  
'YaoiForEver3011' says: I know that tone. Heart problem?  
'WeAllLoveIanthony1609' says: Unfortunately.  
'YaoiForEver3011' says: You wanna talk about? I love hearing other's problems. And I will keep it secret: P  
'WeAllLoveIanthony1609' says: ... I'm in love with my best friend. The worst is that we live together since some years and we're working together too.  
'YaoiForEver3011' says: You work together?  
'WeAllLoveIanthony1609' says: Not very but... Well, I think yes.  
'YaoiForEver3011' says: XD It quite looks like my story. Haha.  
'WeAllLoveIanthony1609' says: What's yours?  
'YaoiForEver3011' says: I'm also in love with my best friend. Like you, we live together for some years and we work together, in some point of view.  
'WeAllLoveIanthony1609' says: Like what, all the ills of the world are pretty much the same. But anyway, knowing that, I'm not surprise that your Ianthony's stories are as good! You know the feelings and the atmosphere in what they're. Or in what we would like it to be.

YaoiForEver3011' says: You read my fanfics?  
'WeAllLoveIanthony1609' says: Yes, you put a link to your blog in your profile. Your stories are excellent. ;)  
'YaoiForEver3011' says: Thank you so much. Do you write too?  
'WeAllLoveIanthony1609' says: It is not my force. I'm more in the drawing or in the creating things in my head, but the power of words does not accompany me ...  
'YaoiForEver3011' says: I see. And about your love story, have you tried to make the first move?  
'WeAllLoveIanthony1609' says: Yes, a year ago ... But I think I was too subtle. It didn't work. You?  
'YaoiForEver3011' says: Same thing. Haha. Right now, I appreciate the fact that we are super good friend. I don't want to spoil it.  
'WeAllLoveIanthony1609' says: And you're satisfied? That's what I do too, but I won't be able to hold it again for too long. Of course, I don't want to lose him, but I can't stay much longer without saying anything.  
'YaoiForEver3011' says: I understand. Hey Misha?  
'WeAllLoveIanthony1609' says: Hmm?  
'YaoiForEver3011' says: I dare us to move things up a bit this week. We could meet here at the same time next week?  
'WeAllLoveIanthony1609' says: It's okay with me. We'll see how it goes.  
'YaoiForEver3011' says: Cool, but I have to go. Talk to you!  
'WeAllLoveIanthony1609' says: Me too. Bye Mary! And good luck!  
'YaoiForEver3011' says: You too: P  
_WeAllLoveIanthony1609 is offline_

Ian sighed and turned off the computer. He passed a tired hand on his face and pushed his laptop at the edge of his bed to lie down on his cold blankets. Now, he had to not deceive his new friend. He had to move things forward. A small smile lit his face as he was already thinking what he could do. Yes, it was a good idea.

_**00oo00oo00**_

So what do you think of it? Original, lame, stupid, predictable? I want your real opinion in the comment! Oh! And if someone want to correct that chapter (Seriously, who would like to lose their time doing it) just tell me in your review. Thank you and I love you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Fangirls

Rating: NC-13 for gay kiss and swearing.

Pairing: Ianthony, of course.

AN: Second chapter, hope you'll like this one too. Personnaly, I do love it :P

**_00oo00oo00_**

A knock at his door startled Ian who almost fell out of his bed.

"Come in!" he shouted as he rubbed his arm that had been affected from the impact.  
The door opened, revealing Anthony's mocking face. The boy came in and closed the door behind him, crossing across the room towards Ian, his chocolate eyes sparkling with amusement.

"You fell?" mocked the elder with a friendly smile.

"None of your business," growled Ian, who was hurt in his pride. "But you didn't come in here to see me make of fool of myself falling on the floor, did you?"

They both looked at each other; brown against blue meeting against each other confusedly, both thinking of the same thing without the other knowing. Ian reddened and looked away as Anthony did the same thing, both of them embarrassed.  
"No, in fact," explained Anthony as he recovered, clearing his throat to regain his composure once again. "I just wondered if you wanted to come to the theater tonight. I just saw on the computer that The Hunger Games had available tickets. How would you like to just hang out tonight?"

"Sure, I have nothing else to do tonight."

_And __I__t_ _will allow me to put my plan in action, thought Ian,_ grinning sneakily to himself as Anthony pretended not to notice.  
Ian moved to shoo Anthony out of his bedroom, needing to get prepared for the "date" later that night.

"Can you leave now, Ant? I need to get dressed."

"Why? You're already dressed, right?" Anthony rolled his eyes.

Ian shook his head.

"I want to change. Seriously, look at me. I look like those old grannies in jogging pants at the supermarket. Urgh."  
"You're exaggerating. You look great." Anthony stared into Ian's eyes as he said that.  
"But how great exactly?" asked Ian with a seductive pout.

Ian mentally slapped himself for acting like an idiot. The mimicry of a pessimistic girlfriend was too much and he was going too fast. However, to his surprise, his game had the desired effect. Anthony was empurpled and was searching for words, obviously taken by surprise.

"You ... I ... uh ... You look ... I'm not a girl, man! I'm not here to advise your clothes!"

Anthony blushed, as he looked down at his feet, obviously embarrassed about stumbling so much in his speech.  
"Then get out of my room and I'll advise myself!"

The younger of the two pushed his friend out of the room and turned to his closet, hands on his hips, ready to attack the mound of clothes that lay before him. What should he wear? He had to seduce Anthony. How did girls normally seduce guys? With their breasts? A grotesque picture of himself with huge boobs, trying valiantly to charm Anthony gave him a weak smile, but soon he remembered his lack of estrogen and sighed. If only he had been a woman. Everything would have been so much easier if he had just been born as one.

How could he possibly hope to seduce his friend when he was a man? His reflection in the mirror caught his eye and some fan letters returned to his mind. Most of his followers thought his hips were sexy as hell and that he had an ass to die for. It would probably be better to take advantage of these features.

"Ian? You sure you're okay? It's been a while since you've been in there and the movie starts soon."

Anthony's voice was muffled through the wooden door and carried the slight sharpness of impatience. Ian could hear Anthony tapping his foot against the bottom of the door in his boredom.

"I'm coming!" Ian shouted back, hastily pulling on his clothes and patting his hair down. Never mind about a mirror now, there wasn't enough time.  
When his friend opened the door, Anthony almost choked. Ian had chosen one of his finest jeans that hugged his hips and buttocks which led to the honeyed curves of his legs. He had also chose a light blue shirt that highlighted his eyes and the sleeves were rolled up to the elbows. In short, Ian was as sexy as hell.  
"And now? How good do I look?" asked Ian in a mocking tone. "Hahaha. Just kidding, but I see I'm not the only one who had changed," Ian replied, smirking up at

Anthony.  
Embarrassed, Anthony ran his hand through his cardovan hair and looked away from Ian's eyes while the man analyzed the body of his friend. He was wearing his usual black pants, but his shirt was adjusted in such a way that it molded to his chest with such perfection; one might have thought it was tailored. Not as fancy as Ian, but still. Tonight they would form a couple (scratch that) duo that would become the most beautiful in the world! Ian put up his best smile, realizing that his friend made himself look good for him and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Come on! You said it yourself, we'll be late!"  
Anthony replied to his blue-eyed friend and let himself be dragged out of the house. His movie night plan seemed promising. He promised himself he would have good news for Mary on the chat next week. Still smiling to each other, they made their way to the theater, both thinking that their plans were perfectly working.

"That's fucking weird ..," Ian noticed.

Ian and Anthony had stopped at the door of the hall of their movie. The few people present were all located at the front of the hall, clustered into that one area rather than all over it as per what normally happened at a movie.

"It's like a home theater," laughed Anthony. "Come on. We'll sit in the back."

The two young men walked to their seats in the back of the room and sat in the center of the row. Both of them eating their popcorn, they continued to discuss random things and nonsense until the lights finally went down.

They endured the thousands of movie previews, most of where were pointless and they sighed with relief when the movie started. Everything was okay until there came a heartbreaking part in the middle of it. In the silence of the room almost entirely unoccupied, a sniff occurred. Ian stopped watching the movie and turned to the noise source. He then saw something that he thought he would have never saw. Anthony was crying. Yes, that part was so sad but at this point?

"Dude, are you okay?"

"What?" asked Anthony, unprepared and thinking he had been silent. "Yeah, why do you ask ...?"

"Because you're crying…"

"No, I'm not! I just got popcorn juice in my eyes," Anthony gestured down to the popcorn in his lap.

Ian rolled his eyes. "You mean butter?"

"Yeah, whatever," Anthony shrugged and looked away.

Ian smiled and even if it could be awkward, grabbed Anthony's hand. Anthony stiffened and tried to jerk his hand away, but Ian held on, clamping onto the hand.

"Uh Ian, let go of my hand."

Ian continued to hold onto Anthony's hand. "This is all I can do to comfort you without looking gay."

"I wouldn't care if you were gay, Ian," Anthony said, looking straight into Ian's eyes though the dim darkness of the theater.

"What do you mean?" Ian asked as he crocked his head to the side, confused.

"Hushhhh!" Several people had turned around and were pointing the pair daggers with their eyes.

The two boys stopped talking. They didn't want to get murdered in a theater because they were talking. But Anthony's words kept floating on the edge of his mind, never sinking away. What did his friend mean with 'I wouldn't care if you were gay'? _Ok__ay__, stop thinking_, Ian reprimanded himself. _Just watch the movie._

The two men resumed watching, trying to understand the things they had missed.

"Holy _shit!_" screamed Ian when a big dog on the screen jumped out of some brushes.

"OUCH! God! You just hit me in the face," grumbled Anthony as he rubbed his throbbing nose.

"Sorry man. Oh my god, I've never jumped like that in a movie."

Anthony looked over at Ian, his eyes filled with annoyance, "And I've never gotten hurt like that while watching a movie."

"Does it really hurt?" Ian asked as he gazed over at Anthony.

"What do you think? I almost got your nails in my eyes."

"I'm so sorry Ant. Let me see." As silently as he could, Ian bent down in his seat so he could see what damage he might have caused Anthony. Anthony shifted uneasily. "Ian, you might be a little too close."  
"Shut up. I've hurt you, I need to make sure you are well."

"I ... I am, Ian."

"Sure?"

Anthony was really uncomfortable. Ian was almost completely bent over him, his face mere inches from his, scanning him centimeters by centimeters for injuries. He seemed so focused that Anthony could have sworn that Ian hadn't even noticed their super awkward position.

Anthony glanced anxiously around the theater, obvious alarm showing in his eyes.

"Ian, seriously. Everyone is watching us."  
"It's because we're much more interesting than the movie," Ian smirked as he continued his task at hand.  
"It's not a compliment."  
"Yes it is, and I am now convinced that you'll have a bruise on your left cheek for a few days."

"You were really looking at it?" Anthony asked with curious volume in his voice.

"Of course. What did you want me to do? Kiss you? Haha!"

Ian resisted the urge to do just that and sat back again in his seat while starting to turn over various pieces of information around in his mind.  
He really would have enjoyed kissing his friend in that perfect position, but had kept his self-control. After all, he had to get things done, not place them into a train at full speed. What astonished him was Anthony. Since the beginning of the night, the brown haired man didn't seem bothered by his advances that were more or less not subtle in the very least. He even responded at them with a joy so miscalculated that Ian was starting to think that his friend might believe it was a stupid game of his own.

'I wouldn't care if you were gay, Ian.' These words re-emerged in his mind and he quickly forget about them once again. It meant nothing. At least, nothing he could understand yet. Ian sighed. For the rest of the week, he would have to slow down. He didn't want Anthony to begin believing that he was joking or any bullshit like that. Trying to stop to think for a moment, he concentrated on the film that was rapidly approaching to its end, acting as if nothing had happened.

'YaoiForEver3011' says: Hey Misha! So how did it go?

'WeAllLoveIanthony1609' says: Much better than I would have thought, but ... just too much.

'YaoiForEver3011' says: Why? No let me guess. He sailed in the game too much because, being good friends, this is not the first time that you would make jokes of that kind and he finds it perfectly normal so he doesn't think you are serious?

'WeAllLoveIanthony1609' say: Uh ... Exactly? Same thing for you?  
'YaoiForEver3011' says: Unfortunately. We went to the movies, restaurants, parks. Everywhere! I did what I could, I put on ultra-sexy clothes, but every time he thought I was seducing someone behind him.  
'WeAllLoveIanthony1609' says: Oh no! For real? It's so mean to you. Hey, when we were at the restaurant and I played with his pants with my feet under the table, do you know what he said?  
'YaoiForEver3011' says: No?  
'WeAllLoveIanthony1609' says: That he thought it was stupid to have put chips in the

fridge this morning.  
'YaoiForEver3011' says: WHAT?  
'WeAllLoveIanthony1609' says: Yeah, I know stupid excuse to ignore me, right?  
'YaoiForEver3011' says: Uh yeah. Sure. Hey you know what? I propose that we go even further this week.  
'WeAllLoveIanthony1609' says: Isn't that a bit risky?  
'YaoiForEver3011' says: Maybe, but if the other continued to have a gambling mentality, we shouldn't lose him, right?

'WeAllLoveIanthony1609' says: Explain in that way ... Okay, Let's do it.

'YaoiForEver3011' says: Cool. We'll meet here next week then!  
'WeAllLoveIanthony1609' says: That's good. Good luck, Mary!  
'YaoiForEver3011' says: Good luck Misha.  
_WeAllLoveIanthony1609 is offline_

While he was logging off also, Ian was thinking at full speed. All that stuff about chips, could it have been Anthony? Would it be even possible that his friend ... No. It was a stupid idea. What would Anthony ever be doing on this website? Even if he _was_ there. But thinking that his roommate might be the person who spoke to Ian was something too crazy. Destiny? Maybe? _Ah come on, Ian! Come back to reality._ Ian urged himself.

Such a chance didn't exist. It can't be Anthony!' Something that kept tugging at him in his mind though was the chips thing, which was too similar than be just a coincidence. That's why he had relaunched the challenge. Ian wasn't going to do anything and if Misha was Anthony, his friend would play harder in the game they were playing since last week and it would become completely non-subtle. Phew, he should relax. In one week he would be fixed of this entire conflict.

The next day :  
"Ian?"  
The only answer Anthony got was an incoherent grumble. Ian pushed the hand that shook his shoulder and disappeared, grumbling, under his blankets. Still asleep. Anthony smiled like a mother hen, laid the plate he stood on the bedside table of his friend and left the room smoothly after scribbling out a small note to Ian.  
When Ian woke up a few minutes later, he had a wonderful surprise to find on his table. The best breakfast he had ever seen. On the set, a note was saying: 'For all the times you made me to eat and I cried. Here, I am forgiven. Love, Anthony. 'Love Anthony? Ian re-read the note several times and tasted the meal that was beginning to cool down.

_Wow, that was excellent_, Ian thought as he scooped up the last crumbs of the meal onto his fork. Anthony ... Why had that bastard never told him he knew how to cook? When Ian finished his delicious meal, he got up and left his room to go do the dishes that would surely be a huge mountain piling up inside the sink.

Strangely, when Ian tumbled into the kitchen, Anthony was doing it while wearing only his underwear and a kitchen apron. 'My God' thought Ian. 'If Misha is really Anthony, then he's really serious about that deal'.

Seeing his friend, the half-naked man turned to him with a warm air. "So, how was that breakfast I made you?"

"Perfect! Bastard, you never told me you knew how to cook!" Ian laughed as he punched Anthony playfully on the shoulder.

"Haha, everyone has their little secrets," Anthony winked at him before he looked away again, almost done with all the dishes he was cleaning with dish soap.

"But that isn't supposed to be a secret! Still, thank you. It was excellent."

"You're welcome."

Ian leaned against the countertop with his arms folded."And why are you prancing around the house half naked?"

"I didn't really want to get dressed immediately. Plus it's comfortable."

Finally finished with the dishes and leaving them out to dry, Anthony turns back around and starts laughing at something about Ian that he obviously hadn't noticed before.

"What?" asked Ian, a bit offensed because he knew that he was the object of laughter from his friend.

"You were really hungry, huh?"

"Why?" asked Ian a bit worried.

Anthony continued to laugh as he pointed toward Ian's head. "You have whipped cream all over in your hair."

"What?" Ian ruffled his hair with energy, increasing the laughter from Anthony even more.

"Wait! Now you've spread it everywhere! Just a sec, I'll remove it."

Anthony took off his apron as he walked closer to Ian, reaching up with his hand to start removing the cream chunks. He took the cream off each of the brown strands with a focus that made Ian uncomfortable. Well, it probably had more to do with the fact that Anthony was half-naked that affected him greatly.

"Ant, I ... I ... have to go to the bathroom."

Anthony sighed as he continued to puck at Ian's hair. "Wait, I'm almost done. Just a moment ..."

Ian closed his eyes, biting his lower lip as he felt the warm chest of the man he secretly loved rub his back through his shirt. "Did you really have to take off your apron to do that?"

"Yes… done! Now you can go to the bathroom."

Ian agreed with a quick little smile and almost ran to the bathroom. Unfortunately, Anthony was fast enough to make him a quick pat on the butt which only reinforced the erection of the poor Hecox.

'Yes, Anthony is definitely Misha,' thought Ian while slamming the bathroom door shut. Now, he had to start the second part of his plan… After he took care of his little problem at the moment.

___**00oo00oo00**_

__So, what did you think of it? Liked it? Let me know with a review :)

Addicted


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Fangirls

Rating: NC-13 for gay kiss and swearing.

Pairing: Ianthony, of course.

AN: Last chapter. Enjoy that cute little thing :P

**_00oo00oo00_**

'WeAllLoveIanthony1609' says : Hi Marry! So, how did it go?

'YaoiForEver3011' says : Really well! This week, I worked even harder and I think it's started to work! He started to ask questions to himself. I can see that he's a bit unsure, but I'm confident.

'WeAllLoveIanthony1609' says : You're so lucky! I tried super hard, but he's not really reacting. I mean, yes. He's attracted, but he's always running away.

'YaoiForEver3011' says : Really? I'm wondering why. Don't worry, I'm sure he really loves you.

'WeAllLoveIanthony1609' says : How would you know that?

'YaoiForEver3011' says : Just a feeling. Maybe I could give you some advice.

'WeAllLoveIanthony1609' says : Really?

'YaoiForEver3011' says : Yeah, I could show you how to flirt!

'WeAllLoveIanthony1609' says : Over a chat room? Lol.

'YaoiForEver3011' says : Well, don't think I'm a stalker, but I checked your profile and you live pretty close to me.

'WeAllLoveIanthony1609' says : So you're saying that we should met up?

'YaoiForEver3011' says : Something like that. It's okay if you don't want to! I don't want to seem creepy.

'WeAllLoveIanthony1609' says : No, it's okay. I'm an grown woman, I can make my own choices. I'm 24 by the way.

'YaoiForEver3011' says : Really? Me too. Haha!

'WeAllLoveIanthony1609' says : How far do you live from me?

'YaoiForEver3011' says : Hum… About half an hour I guess. Do you know the subway in the front of the mall at 15 from you?

'WeAllLoveIanthony1609' says : Yes?

'YaoiForEver3011' says : Well, we should met there.

'WeAllLoveIanthony1609' says : When? Do you mind if we do it in two days?

'YaoiForEver3011' says : No. Of course not. Are you free at 6pm? We could eat together.

'WeAllLoveIanthony1609' says : Yes I'm free. God, I can't wait!

'YaoiForEver3011' says : Me either. But I gotta go. See ya after tomorrow!

'WeAllLoveIanthony1609' says : Yeah. Bye Marry!

Ian looked at his screen with a huge smile. He turned off his computer and chuckled, thinking at the face Anthony would have when he saw Ian at the subway in two days. It was going to be epic! Ian got up from his bed and went to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich.

"Hey Ian, what's up?" Anthony asked, joining his friend at the fridge.

"I just got a date, dude. That's awesome!"

Ian smiled at Anthony who smiled back and patted his back with joy.

"I'm so happy for you, man! Who's the lucky girl?"

"I can't tell you yet. I want you to meet her first!" Anthony's happy face changed to a surprised expression and he watched his friend go to his room with any more explications. When he heard the sound of the door closing, his face fell down. Ian has a date? God, he was so stupid. How could he have even thought that Ian had a crush on him? Anthony slammed the fridge door and went to his room, holding back his tears. He wished it could already be the day after tomorrow so he could finally learn how to get Ian and keep him forever.

"You're going out?" Anthony asked when he saw his friend running in the kitchen. Ian was wearing his cleanest clothes and had placed his hair.

"Yeah. For my date and I'm late! Would you lock the door when you leave?" Ian grabbed his key and looked at his friend, waiting for an answer.

"Who told you I was leaving?" Anthony asked surprise. He hadn't told to his friend that he was going to a rendezvous with Marry. Ian looked away and bit his upper lip. 'Quick Ian! Say something!' he though.

"Nobody. I just said that… in case you would… leave the house… You know…"

"Hum…"

Ian sighed in relief and turned to the door to leave.

"Anyway. See you later, man!"

"Bye Ian! Good luck with your date…"

Anthony watched Ian closing the door behind him to disappear outside and sighed. Dammit. Even if Marry would give him good advice on how to flirt with Ian, it was too late for him. His friend had a date and seemed so happy about it! How could he, Anthony Padilla, dare to destroy a couple for his personal pleasure? He looked at the clock. Urgh, he was late too. Maybe he should just… not go. Yeah. It seemed like a good idea.

Ian had decided to leave the house first so he could go buy some flowers and let some time for Anthony to wait for him. His face was going to be so epic! The picture of the surprise face Anthony would do for him made him smile and a little moan escaped from his lips. God, what was that? Did he just moan at the idea of a cute face on Anthony? What was he? A fangirl? He though at his fanfictions and giggled. The answer was yes. But right now, he was living one so why was he complaining? 'Urgh Ian. Just stop thinking and buy those god damn tulips.' He smiled at the seller, got his phone number (what?) and went back to his car.

When Ian parked his car in front of the subway, his smile disappeared and he looked around him, disappointed. Where was Anthony's car? Wasn't he supposed to be here already? Ian was ten minutes late! Maybe Ant was parked somewhere else… But that didn't seem legit. The subway's parking wasn't even half full.

After had make the whole town looking for Anthony's car, Ian finally got tired and came back to his home, totally disappointed. Yes, there was Anthony's car. In the driveway. What a bastard! He totally ditched him! Ian got out of his care, slammed the door and entered the house with his flowers in his hands.

"ANTHONY FUCKING PADILLA!"

Anthony jumped at Ian's voice and turned to his friend who seemed so angry. The man ran over him and threw the flowers on his face.

"YOU BASTARD! WHY DIDN'T YOU SHOW UP?"

"Wow Ian, relax! I thought you had a d…."

"DON'T FUCKING RESPOND! I EVEN HAD BOUGHT YOU FLOWERS!"

Anthony grabbed the bouquet and looked at the tulips with a confuse look. What the hell was happening? Seeing that his friend wasn't answering, Ian sighed in despair.

"Ian I'm sorry… but I'm so confused right now. What did I do?"

"You…" Ian sat next to his friend on the couch and hid his face in his hands. "You didn't come to our rendezvous."

"I still don't understand…"

"Then… maybe I was wrong…"

Ian was so lost. Anthony was obviously Misha. Who else could it be? The idea that maybe he ditched the real girl at the subway made him feel sick.

"Oh my god…"

"What?" Anthony asked still really worried. He had no idea of what he should do or what was going on.

"I think I… Anthony, please tell me the truth."

"About what? God Ian, can you be clearer?"

"Ok so… Hi Misha. I'm Marry."

Anthony just stared in surprise with his mouth fully open.

"Ant… are you okay?"

"You? You are Marry? I talked to YOU all that time?"

"Kind of, yes…"

"But, you were… I… You fucker!" Anthony busted into laugher. "Now I understand why people tell to watch out on the internet. You never know with who you're talking!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Well, it's kind of normal. You're an actor after all…. Wait a minute… So you love me? Or was it just a joke to make some friends on the chat. Oh god, I'm so ashamed right now…"

Ian smiled at his friend who was completely confused and hugged him.

"It wasn't a joke Ant. I love you, and I'll always do."

Anthony released himself from the embrace of Ian and stared at his eyes, still unsure.

"Can you be honest now? Cause… like I said, you're an actor and…"

Anthony didn't finish his sentence because Ian's lips pressed onto his, stopping himself from talking pretty effectively. Ian's hand caressed his back and pulled him closer, pressing their chest together. Anthony opened his mouth, letting Ian's tongue get in. Dear Lord, he had waited for this for such a long time! A little moan escaped from his mouth and Ian stopped the kiss, laughing a bit. Anthony groaned and rose up from the couch.

"Ant, wait! I wasn't laughing at you! It was just so adorable!"

"Yeah, right…"

"No, I swear! Anthony please, listen to me…"

"Why should I? I just found out that you have been lying to me for years!"

"You weren't that honest either, if I'm right, but listen. All the things I did were to get closer to you. I swear it, Ant. Remember those fan fictions? All the things I wrote… doesn't it prove to you

how much I love you? Everything I want to do with you!"

"You wrote a rape fic…"

Ian smiled in discomfort and scratched the back of his head with a little laugh.

"That was… Urgh, just forget it. You get my point anyway."

Anthony smiled also at his friend and hugged him like Ian had done before.

"I'm sorry. I just had to be sure… I love you Ian."

"I love you much more Ant. Hey… do you think…"

"… We should tell them?"

"It's cause of them that we are together now…"

"So we should," Anthony replied.

"Okay. I'll go get my computer then."

"Oh my god, we finish each other's sentences! That's awesome!"

"It's because we were made to be together," Ian said as he turned to stare into Anthony's deep chocolate eyes.

They stared at each other for a few more seconds before they broke in laugher, ending it with a kiss.

"We are so cheesy," Ian laughed.

"Yeah, let's stay like that forever."

"Gosh, I love you so much!"

They kissed again and Ian left a few moments later to get his computer. A few hours later, when some members of the chat had logged on, the first thing they saw was a huge picture of their pairing kissing passionately. There was a short note saying:

_ "Thank you for your help. Now, we can be together and it's all cause of you guys. You're awesome and we love you so much. Please, never stop to be yourself._

_With all our love,_

_Ian and Anthony, aka Marry and Misha."_

_The end_

_**00oo00oo00**  
_

Well yeah, that's it. I'd had post it here since a while but I was too lazy to move my ass XD I really hope you liked it and please, if you don't like that pairing, don't let me know. I don't care. Thank you. Review?

Addicted


End file.
